LOSE: The Invasion
by The-Untalented-ER
Summary: If you don't read it, you'll never find out! :U
1. Boom

_**League Of Super Evil (L.O.S.E) © Cartoon Network**_

**The Invasion**

**Chapter 1:**

**Boom**

**By: ER**

**.**

"My evil plan is brewing.." Volter laughed, evily, "I will soon destroy those kids!"

"Uhh...Volter?" Dr. Frogg stammered, "I hate to burst your bubble, but..destroying kids is illegal. We'll get arrested!"

"Nonsense, Frogg!" Volter yelled in triumph, "The police can't stop this League Of Super Evil!"

Then a large man, with a black mask and a green suit with tights, walked in the room, holding cupcakes.

"Hey guys," The man smiled, "I hope you two are getting along, 'cause I made cupcakes!"

Volter sighed, his palm to his face.

"Red Menace, this is no time for your foolishness," He groaned, "We have more important things to think about then cupcakes. Like, my "super evil plan"!?"

The man in green, otherwise known as "Red Menace", looked confused, "How can you consider cupcakes not important!? They're the best cure for pouting!"

Red Menace only smiled, still holding the plate full of delicious pastries. He always had a grin on his face, and never acted evil (though, he was supposed to). He was kind and gentle.

Volter was just about to pumble Red Menace when Dr. Frogg decided to interrupt.

"Uhh- Red! Don't you want to hear Volter's evil plan? You might like it!"

Red sat on the coach and frowned, staring down at his sweets, "But...Doesn't anyone want to, at least, try them?"

Frogg shrugged, "Sure. I'll have one." He walked over and grabbed a cupcake with blue icing, then sat on a cusion near Red Menace.

Volter stood full of fury, frowning and moaning, "Red...What about my plan?!"

"Uhh.." Red paused, "First! Don't you want a cupcake? I made them extra special!"

Volter clenched his "teeth," but stopped when he saw Dr. Frogg shrugging his shoulders and looking at Red, then the food.

"F-Fine."

"Hooray!" Red Menace cheered, "Now we're all eating cupcakes and not mad at each other!"

Volter was about to disagree when he heard a crash on the front lawn!

"What was that!?" Frogg shreeked.

They all walked out the front door, munching on their cupcakes getting icing all over their faces. Then they stopped, suddenly and gasped-

"Woooaahh..."

A giant ship had made a huge hole in their grass and dirt was everywhere.

"Who did this!?" Volter screamed, icing and crumbs from the pastry flying.

"I'm afraid to say it..." Frogg stuttered, eyes a gape.

"Fairies?" Red smiled.

"No, worse.. Aliens.."

"Aliens?" Volter smiled, sarcastically, "Sure.."

"What else could it be, Volter!?"

They all walked a little closer to the ship, the sunlight making a large beam on the metal. They all walked around it, silently. But, the door of the ship was hard to find; it was no where to be found. Suddenly, Volter spoke up-

"Perhaps it's deserted," he whispered, "Nothing is coming out."

"Perhaps," Frogg agreed.

Red Menace looked around them, no one else, not even neighbors, no one was there to witness it besides themselves. And it was strange, indeed; nothing seemed to happen for a while.

"Maybe they're friendly!" Red cheered, not thinking.

"Don't be a fool, Red Menace!" Volter scowled, "Aliens are-uhh- What are they, Frogg?"

Frogg rolled his eyes, "Aliens aren't nice, you're right. Well..at least, most of them."

.

. Time Passes .

.

"Nothing's happening!" Volter argued, impatiently.

"This is pretty odd," Frogg frowned, "Normally, aliens come and take you're brains like that! Or was that zombies?"

Volter stomped, creating a small vibration in the dirt, "I'm bored! Let's go inside."

"More cupcakes?" Red asked, happily.

"Wait guys!" Dr. Frogg yelled, "We can't just leave this thing here!? It might attract..(whisper)Unwanted attention.."

"Forget it, Frogg," Volter ashored, "The thing is obviously empty. Nothing has happened ever since."

"But--"

"But, nothing!" He yelled, "Plus, it's past Red's bedtime!"

Dr. Frogg groaned; Red Menace smiled happily, clapping both hands.

"Hooray! Story! Story!" Red said.

And with that, Volter and Red Menace walked back to the house, cheering and groaning. Dr. Frogg stayed behind, staring at the huge piece of machinery. He sat for a while, then a small lump grew in his throat, rising up and up. Finally, it burst out into a laugh, a chilling, horrifying, evil laugh.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

.

xXx

.

"-And then the little faerie flew off into the distance, to meet her little sisters. The end."

"Oh! Oh! That was amazing!" Red Menace squealed at Volter's performance, "I liked the part when Shirley fought the giant troll!"

Volter placed the book down on the wooden nightstand near Red's bed; who was wrapped delicatily in his blue blanket.

"Well?" Volter growled, acting as though he expected something from Red Menace.

"Oh!" Red exclaimed, "Thank you, Volter! For reading me a wonderful bedtime story!"

"You're welcome, Red," He groaned.

And with that, Volter walked towards the door of Red Menace's bedroom, he raised one finger to switch the light off, right when Red said-

"Volter! Wait!"

"What is it, Red!?" Volter argued, stopping.

"But...the monsters..In my closet.."

"RED. I told you, there's no monsters in your closet!"

"But...Last night, I saw two big red eyes staring at me..Oh, pleeeeaaaase look Volter!" Red whimpered, eyes widened.

Volter tightened his fists, but sighed, "Fine."

He walked over to the closet door on the other side of Red Menace's room and opened it without warning. All that stood in the darkness was a unlit light blub with a string, hanging, attacted. Volter turned around to face Red and pointed to the closet.

"Nothing," He grunted.

"B-But, I swear!" Red stammered, "It was there! For real!"

"Yeah. Sure, Red."

Volter was about to walk out the door after closing the closet when Red Menace stopped him.

"What now!?" He screeched.

"You forgot to give me a good night kiss."

Volter rolled his eyes and sighed, he slowly and hastily walked over to Red and gently kissed him on the forehead. Red looked more excited than ever! Biting his tongue and smiling; he giggled.

"Thank you, Volter," He smiled, warmly.

He sighed, "Good night, Red."

Then, Volter flicked off the light and shut the door, quietly.

He stood outside the door, "I have to stop doing this," He moaned, placing one hand over his face.

* * *

• **Reminder •**

**If you don't like it that's your opinion. But, please, don't leave rude or mean comments.**

**You're only making me mad and the people around you. Keep it to yourself!**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**~ER**


	2. Inside Job

_**League Of Super Evil (L.O.S.E) ****Cartoon Network**_

**The Invasion**

**Chapter 2**

**Inside Job **

**By: ER**

**.  
**

_BAM!_

"Oh, Dr. Frogg," Volter yawned, rubbing his eyes, holding a cup of hot chocolate, "Where were you? And what were you doing out there?"

It was half-past 11:00 and Volter was already getting to bed.

"I was...uhh..." Dr. Frogg grew silent, "Jussst, marveling at the space ship. Of coarse."

Volter swaped him a concerned look, "You've been out there for two hours."

"Yes, well...It's pretty amazing! I was just trying to find the door into that thing! But, I still couldn't find it.."

Him and Volter just sat there for a few minutes judging each other.

.

. Times Passes .

.

"You might as well get to bed, Dr. Frogg," Volter frowned, "You look more sleepy than ever."

Then, Volter turned around and walked back to bed, taking a quick sip of his beverage. Frogg, on-the-other-hand, stuck out his tongue and stormed off to _his _room, for a good nights' rest.

.

xXx

.

"Mmm..." Volter took a small whiff of the morning air; there was a sweetish smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast, a breakfast meal.

He slowly got up out of bed and stretched, yawning and cracking. His body ached and his stomach growled, and it felt as though everything iched. After a few minutes of stretching, iching, cracking, and yawning; Volter was up and walking, slowly. He could hear the sound of people talking, whispering, and sips of coffee, humming, as though someone were humming a tune. A lovely tune. And as he kept walking, the chatting got louder, and formed more into words and phrases. This wasn't a dream, Volter was only half-asleep; stumbling to find his way into the kitchen, his leg joints crunching and aching as he walked, getting used to the feeling. And before he knew it, bright light flashed in his eyes, which caused him to rub them simultaniously.

"Good morning, Volter," A happy voice greeted him.

Volter, however, couldn't open his eyes, they felt glued shut after the light intruded his corneas.

"H-hefflo.." Volter was able to spit out, still trying to find out where, exaclty, he was.

"You're just in time for breakfast!"

"Lovely."

He soon gave up on his eyes, and crammed them open, light seeping in, hurting and feeling as though he was being blinded. Everything was blury and that irritated him a litte, causeing him, once again, to rub and rub; after a while, standing there, he could make out shapes, first shapes, then outlines, and last, details. It was Red cooking at the stove/oven, and Dr. Frogg sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"How was your sleep, Volter?" Frogg asked, not looking up from his reading material, "You got up pretty late this morning."

"I slept well, I guess," Volter shrugged, "I'm just a little achey-- Wait!"

Dr. Frogg took notice quickly, "What! What?"

"I probably slept in because I had to wake up at 11:00 to find you, Frogg! 'Marveling the ship', pfft! Give me a break, Frogg," Volter said.

Frogg froze, then whispered, "Volter, what do you mean?"

"Like I told you last night, you were out there for two hours! What were you _really _doing, Doctor?"

Red Menace turned his head around and stared at the two, finally realizing what was happening, "What're you guys talking about?"

Dr. Frogg groaned, "Nothing, Red. It's not even important. It's nothing."

"Oh, yeah--It's 'nothing'!" Volter agreed, sarcastically, "Frogg was doing something stange last night with the alien space ship! And I want to know what it IS!"

Frogg stared at him strangely, "What are you implying?"

"Why don't we all just have some tastey breakfast, guys?" Red smiled, interrupting, "That'll help us get our minds off things."

"Sure," Dr. Frogg said.

Volter only grumbled, "Mmph."

And after awhile of silence between the two, Red Menace set two big good-looking breakfasts in front of them.

"Eat up," Red said, joyfully.

And as they ate, Volter thought about Frogg and what he could've been doing last night.

_"What was he doing?" _He thought, _"It must have been something secret, for he keeps denying the fact he was even out there...ARRGH! What __**was **__it!?" _

Volter was deep in thought, but Dr. Frogg took no notice. He simply sat there, tasting his breakfast and reading; he even acted as though Volter hadn't existed. He couldn't stand the little fights he'd be getting into with him, lately. And he could see that Red Menace had noticed the fighting too, for he kept trying to prevent it. And as the two...men, sat there eating, Red walked around the house cleaning, like a maid. Making sure the house wasn't too disgusting. And it was getting too quiet for Frogg, so he tried to make small talk.

"Uhh, this bacon," Frogg started, "It's delicious! Thank you, Red! Nice and crispy, just the way I like it!"

"Ohh," Red Menace blushed, "You're welcome, Dr. Frogg. How's _your _breakfast, Volter?"

But, Volter was deep in thought, and took no attention to Red's question.

Red poked him on the shoulder, "Volter? Hello? How's your breakfast? Do you not like it?"

Volter shook surprised, snapping back into reality, "What? Huh? Oh, yeah. It's good. It's fine."

Red smiled, glad he got a compliment, "Welcome, guys!"

.

. Time Passes .

.

After the boys were done with their meals, Dr. Frogg stood up and placed his dishes in the kitchen sink.

"I'm gonna go outside and...check on the ship.." He said, nervously.

Volter glared at him, sharply, "You better **hope** that's what you're doing."

Frogg ran out the front door in a flash, and Volter was left sitting there, thinking.

_"What is he hiding?" _

_.  
_

xXx

.

"Oh no, Volter!" Red Menace exclaimed, "We're out of butter!"

"What!?" Volter cried, "Out of butter!? But, we need the butter to make the cookies!"

"I know!" Red agreed, "But, we're out! Fresh out!"

Volter groaned, "I guess we need to run up to the groceory store."

"Hooray!" Red jumped, "A trip to the good-old groceory store!"

"Might as well get the 'car' started," Volter suggested, hopping off a tiny stool he'd been standing on and walking across the floor.

"Can I come, Volter?" Red smiled, excitedly, "I just _love _going groceory-shopping!"

"Sure, Red. Whatever."

He reached up and grabbed the keys, they clanged and jingled with the movement of his hand gestures. Suddenly, the front door opened and Dr. Froggs' head poked inside.

"What're you guys doing?" He asked, nervously.

"We're going to the groceory store," Volter answered, sounding, rather, out of interest, "We need to get butter for the cookies."

"Cookies!" Frogg jumped, "What cookies?! You're making cookies? Yum!"

"Yes, Dr. Frogg," Volter said, coldly, "We _are _making cookies. Maybe if you were inside with us and not out there doing mysterious things with the ship, you'd know!"

Frogg snapped a sharp look at him, but simply turned away, "I'll stay here, though. Too boring for me and out-of-all-people Volter, you should know that."

"Pfft. Come on, Red Menace. We have butter to buy!"

Volter grabbed Red by his big gloved hand, and walked towards the garage; Volter clicked a little red button on the keys, causing the car doors to unlock. After the door to the garadge had slammed and they backed-out of the drive way, Frogg ran to the window to peek. He was glad to see that Volter and Red hadn't noticed that the huge alien ship was gone.

.

xXx

.

"Butter, butter, butter...Ah! There it is!"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

"Cool!" Red Menace smiled.

Volter grabbed the big carton of butter and threw it into the rusty metal cart, Red was pushing.

"Is that it?" Red asked.

"Uhh..." Volter paused, thinking, "Maybe we should be smart and just groceory-shop. We did need to stock up on other foods to.."

"Okay!" Red said, and he dashed into the next asiel, the carts' wheels squeeking and sliding.

"Red! Wait for me!" Volter called, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry.." Red Menace replied, giggling.

As Volter tried to catch up with Red Menace, he thought once more about Dr. Frogg and his strange disappeances. He still couldn't think of a single thing Frogg could possibly be doing, it was hard. Plus, Volter needed someone to talk to about it; for he was only confusing and pressuring himself. That's when he thought it; he knew why Dr. Frogg was acting strange! And the only person around to talk to was Red.

"Red! Red!" Volter yelled, running as fast as his little fat legs could carry him, "Hold up!"

"Huh?" He answered, stopping.

"You know, Dr. Frogg, Red?" Volter grinned, evily.

"Yes."

"Well...what would you think if..Dr. Frogg wasn't Dr. Frogg anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if he _wasn't _Dr. Frogg....But, an _alien_?"

* * *

**• Reminder •  
**

**If you don't like it then that's **_**your **_**opinion! But, don't leave rude or mean comments. **

**You're only making me mad and the people around you. Keep it to yourself! **

**Thank you for understanding.**

**~ER **


	3. Threat Detected

_**League Of Super Evil (L.O.S.E)****Cartoon Network**_

**The Invasion**

**Chapter 3**

**Threat Detected**

**By: ER**

**.  
**

"NO! Volter this is crazy!" Red Menace shouted, confused.

"It may _sound _crazy, Red! But, it's true! It's the only possible reason!" Volter argued, "Haven't you noticed that Dr. Frogg's been acting weird!? He's been sneaky and nervous!"

"But! But! This is _insane!_" Red screamed, "Frogg couldn't have been abducted my aliens! Uhh-Uh! No one ever has!"

"Yes, but, an alien space ship hasn't ever landed in someone's _front yard_ before, either?"

Sweat began pouring out of Red Menace, he was just trying to deny it and Volter knew it.

_Huff! Puff! _

Red began breathing fast and hard, "What are we gonna do!? Wha- What the-!?"

Volter looked at him curiously, wondering if he was okay. But, he quickly stood on his tippy-toes and grabbed Red Menace's face, crushing his big cheeks together, all the freckles looking as if they were combining.

"Listen to me, Red!" Volter yelled, shaking Red's head, "You can't keep freaking out like this when he's around, okay!? We have to act natural! We can't let him know, we know! Got it!?"

Red's answer was muffled by his cheeks, spit escaping.

"Good," Volter said, releasing his hands that were locked to Red Menace's face.

"It's just..so.._weird_," Red whispered, taking a deep breath, "I mean- Who would've known!? 'Abducted by aliens', this is too creepy!"

"Tell me about it," Volter groaned, "Though, I did know that something _was _up the whole time, I just didn't know what."

"Yeah.."

They had been walking in the cereal/grain asiel, feet clapping the floor.

"What do you think they did to him in there?" Red added, biting his fingers where his nails would be, "How could they turn Dr. Frogg into an alien? They had to have gave him some strange potion or disected him, or something!?"

Red was getting so carried away and frightened, that he started yelling every word louder each time; which Volter had to shush him--

"Red Menace! SSH! We can't let the other filthy people hear us!"

"Sorry," He whispered in reply, "But, what do you think, Volter?"

"I think!...Uhh...I don't know!" Volter argued, "How am I supposed to know!?"

"I dunno," Red said, "I'm just curious and scared, that's all."

"Well, we don't have time for this. We need to groceory-shop."

That's when Volter hopped in the little cart with the food products they've already thrown in.

"MUSH, RED! Go! Onward to shopping!"

.

xXx

.

_BAM!_

"We're home!" Volter cried, hands in the air.

Dr. Frogg walked in suspiously from the kitchen, "Hi, guys. What took you so long? I thought you were just getting butter."

Red Menace was sweating badly, and biting his lip, shaking. Volter peeked at him, waiting for an answer, but noticed his reaction to Frogg. He gently gave Red a nudge with his shoulder, causing Red to "wake up" and looked surprised.

"Oh! Uhh...W-we d-decided to..rest-stock.." Red shook.

"Oh," Dr. Frogg said, slowly.

He examined Red Menace, wondering why he was acting so strange. For he was acting nice and normal this morning, but he comes back from groceory-shopping and completely changed! Acting like he's scared of him!

"Are you alright, Red?" He asked, curiously, "You're not looking too hot."

"Well...I--uhh.." Red pondered, still looking the same.

"-He's just a little **too **excited about the cookies!" Volter interrupted, bravely, "He's _really _crazy for them sweets. Heh, heh."

Dr. Frogg took a quick second to stare at the two, searching; then he shrugged and smiled.

"Well, me too! I can't wait for them to be ready!" He said.

"Aren't you gonna help us with the groceories, Frogg?" Volter complained.

"Oh, sure," Dr. Frogg spoke up, unsure.

He speedily walked towards the door and grabbed the plastic bags, rushed back, then dropped them excitedly on the kitchen counter.

"Come on, guys!" He encouraged, "Aren't you gonna help me? Can't be doing all the work."

Volter and Red snapped out of their dazes and ran quickly, helping Dr. Frogg out a little with the food.

.

. Time Passes .

.

After all the groceories were in the kitchen and the food was put away, except for the butter, the boys got back to work with the cookies.

"I'm gonna head..back..outside.." Dr. Frogg shrugged, "I have to..uh..mow the lawn!"

He dashed out the front door in a flash, Red Menace looking at Volter with an expression saying, "ehhahhnyaugh." (A confused and scared expression.)

.

xXx

.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all the ding-dong day!" Red Menace sang, doing a little dance as well.

"Red," Volter commanded, "Get me two eggs, pronto!"

"Alrighty, mister," Red smiled, and handed him two big, bulging eggs.

Volter slowly and carefully took the eggs and cracked them against the side of their big cookie bowl; the yellow yokes pouring out, the white goo on the outside looked like wet paper only softer. Red Menace had calmed down a little bit, without Dr. Frogg around to scare the heck out of him, so he sang songs and helped make cookies to keep his mind off things.

"Oh, I just _love _making cookies, Volter," Red beamed, "They'll come out beautiful! I just know it!"

"I sure hope so," Volter grumbled, "Or we would have ran out to the store for nothing."

.

. Time Passes .

.

Time had passed and Red kept handing Volter ingredients, then watching him stir them all together into a tough chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Why don't you just use the mixer?" Red Menace asked.

Volter looked up and smirked, "We don't need a _machine, _Red. **Good **cookies come from the _heart_."

"Ohh.."

"Hey!" Dr. Frogg barged into the room, surprisingly, "You done yet?--"

Red screamed and hid behind Volter, holding tightly.

"--Wait! You didn't even get the dough into the oven yet!" He finished.

Red and Volter just stared at Dr. Frogg in shock.

"What?" He asked, after a while, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Red Menace, scared, poked his head out from behind Volter's red tights. He remembered what Volter had told him earlier, he shouldn't act like a coward. He must act strong and brave. They didn't want Dr. Frogg to know that they were afraid of him. Then again, he _could _easily whip out his alien-like tentacles and suck their brains out...

Red sat there for a second, "Uhh..." He stammered.

But, as Frogg was about to comment, Red screamed out loud! Running out of the room, like a little girl. He made such a commotion that Volter fell off his stool and hit his bottom against the hard, cold, kitchen floor tiles. Dr. Frogg just stood there, watching in astonishment.

.

xXx

.

"Red? Oh, Red," Volter and Dr. Frogg called.

"Where is he?!" Frogg groaned.

"How am I supposed to know? He could have gone anywhere," Volter answered.

"Well, we've already searched everywhere in the house!" Dr. Frogg complained.

"Then he might be outside," Volter gave him a obvious look, "But, don't be too alarmed. He couldn't have gone that far."

Dr. Frogg then mumbled and ran out the back door, calling "Red Menace" or "Red" behind. Volter stood where he was, he then walked along the hallway, smirking.

"Red," He called once more, "It's me, Volter. You can come out now. He's gone."

There was then a sudden "bump" from the bathroom, and out came Red Menace. He smiled faintly and hugged Volter tightly. Which, Volter gave an "umph!" in reply.

"Red!? Where _were_ you in there!?"

"Under the sink."

"..You can fit under there?"

"Yep."

There was a pause, but Volter struck himself back into reality. He glared up at the tall, chubby, red-haired man.

"You really disappointed me, Red," He said, coldly, "Back in the kitchen, earlier."

Red bit his lip, nervously.

"Why did you do that, Red. We weren't supposed to be scared! Remember!?"

"I know, I know," He whispered, sadly, "I just...It's just...He's just.."

"What!?"

"He's just SO SCARY!" Red Menace burst into tears, falling to the floor, grabbing Volter's legs, "I can't help it! He was gonna kill me, Volter! I just know it! Did you see his face!? Pure evil!"

Volter stared down at Red, then he paused, "Pure evil. _Pure evil!?_"

He suddenly became quiet, ignoring Red Menace's pleas; he was thinking.

"By god! Red!"

Red sobbed, uncontrolably, he looked up, "Huh?"

"He's trying to steal our goal! He's trying to act more evil than us! And **who **could be more evil than us!?"

"No one?" He sniffed.

"Exactly! This no-good alien thinks he can control us!? Who does he think he is!?"

"Ruler of the galaxy?"

"No, Red! He thinks he's....better than us."

Red Menace gasped, "No."

"Yes!" Volter answered, "We can't let him do this, Red! He must be stopped!"

"Yea--Wait..How are we gonna do that, exactly?" He asked, curiously.

"Time, my dear, Menace.. With time.." Volter grinned.

* * *

**• Reminder •  
**

**If you don't like it that's **_**your **_**opinion. But, please, don't leave rude or mean comments.**

**You're only making me mad and the people around you. Keep it to yourself!**

**Thank you for your understanding. **

**~ER**


End file.
